


you didn't have to

by nicawrites



Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-11
Updated: 2012-10-11
Packaged: 2017-11-16 02:24:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/534439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicawrites/pseuds/nicawrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You didn’t have to drive me home,” Louis whispers, letting his fingers tangle with Greg’s. Greg’s hand is warm in his own, their palms pressing tightly together and their fingers rubbing gentle patterns across one another’s skin. “Really, it was only a block or two.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	you didn't have to

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what this is.

Louis looks up at Greg, his eyes gleaming brightly. Above them, the flickering light of Louis’ doorstep is bright, warm, and glowing softly against the tan of Louis’ skin, and the blush of Greg’s cheeks. “You didn’t have to drive me home,” Louis whispers, letting his fingers tangle with Greg’s. Greg’s hand is warm in his own, their palms pressing tightly together and fingers rubbing gentle patterns across one another’s skin. “Really, it was only a block or two.”

Greg smiles warmly, lifting his spare hand to brush a strand of Louis’ hair away from his eyes. He is drawn to his cheek bones, unable to resist running his thumb across the unflawed skin once, before moving his hand away. “It was nothing,” he smiles. “Really, Louis, I wanted too.” He squeezes Louis hand reassuringly.

Louis looks down, his blue eyes sparkling as they lay sight on their intertwined fingers. Louis gives a soft murmur, and shuffles himself in closer. “Well then,” Louis begins, looking up again. He’s small compared to Greg, the older male nearly a head taller. Loving the feeling of being the shorter, Louis presses the top of his head to Greg’s chin, burying his face into the older man’s sweater. Greg smells of vanilla and musk, cocktails and pasta. “You certainly didn’t have to buy me dinner though.”

With his free hand, Greg lets his fingers trace across the small of Louis’ back. He rests his chin down into Louis’ hair, kissing softly, before he motions for Louis to look up at him. He does. Louis’ face is slightly red from where it’s been pressing against Greg’s shirt, and he’s got a perfect smile crossing his lips. “But I wanted to buy you dinner,” Greg smiles and watches as Louis’ lips tilt further into a smile. He licks his own lips, a hot blush forming across his cheeks.

Louis can feel himself heating up with Greg’s words, the older male making him feel loved. He lets his fingers run against their joined hands again, before he parts from Greg entirely, and turns to open the door. “Can I invite you inside for a drink?” he asks, and he’s really hoping he doesn’t say no. He’s cleaned up especially, only having a few hours between their radio show, and the dinner date. Once the door swings open, Louis turns back around and stretches his hand out for Greg to take. “Please,” he says quietly, his eyes speaking for him, “it’s the least I can do.”

Greg is silent for a moment, looking down at Louis’ outstretched hand. To him, Louis is the sunlight on a rainy day, brightening his world from the inside out. “Yeah, of course,” Greg smiles, because really, he can’t imagine himself saying no. He reaches for Louis’ hand, stepping forward, and follows the other male into his flat. 

Their bodies are close as they walk, Greg making sure to stay right behind Louis, breathing him in. The curve of Louis’ body and the feel of his hand squeezing his own, tugging him into the kitchen makes him squirm like a teenager, and it’s then he realizes how long it’s been since he’d felt this way. “Louis,” he murmurs, bringing the younger boy in closer to him, as they stop in the doorway to the kitchen. “Thank you for coming out with me tonight.”

Louis turns around, and loops his arm around Greg’s waist, giving him a small bear hug. “You’re welcome, love,” he replies, and Greg’s pretty sure he can feel his heart pounding in his chest. “Dinner was incredible, so really, I should be the one thanking you.” Louis smiles up at him, his face crinkled with joy. He presses himself in lightly, and Greg wonders for a moment whether the way Louis’ crotch is lined along his thigh is intentional. But then the younger boy is moving away again, backtracking into the kitchen. “Beer or wine?” he asks, already holding up the bottle of white, and two flutes that Greg’s entirely sure are for champagne. 

Greg laughs softly, following Louis and taking one of the glasses from him. “Wine sounds lovely,” he says, and his hand brushes along Louis’ wrist, and up his forearm as he pulls away. “It’s more romantic, right?”

Louis’ throat hiccups, and he can’t help but blush. “Definitely more romantic,” he agrees, and begins to lead Greg into the loungeroom. He holds the bottle of wine in one hand, and his glass in the other. When they find the couch, Louis sits right in the middle, leaving Greg no choice but to sit beside him. 

It’s after pouring both their drinks, Louis settles into the cushions more comfortably, his glass in hand. Their bodies are lined, their thighs pressed together, and shoulders knocking comfortably against one another. Louis looks up, craning his neck to see Greg’s face, the other man towering above him even when sitting. “This is nice,” he murmurs, and he reaches for his hand again, letting their fingers tangle together. “So nice.” He takes a sip from his glass, and rests it against the carpet flooring. 

Greg mimics, placing down his glass and falling sideways so his body was resting atop of Louis’ small one, in a side cuddle. He watches the younger boy breathe, his breaths coming out uneven, and restless. Louis’ lips are parted slightly, his tongue licking across the strawberry pink skin. Greg stretches, holding Louis closer, shuffling himself. “You are possibly the most beautiful man,” Greg admits quietly, his thumb tracing a small, unreadable pattern on Louis’ palm. And then he blushes, because really, he doesn’t know where that came from.

But Louis doesn’t stiffen in his touch once, his body remaining relaxed, soothing. “Thank you,” Louis whispers, his face a deep shade of red. He turns himself in Greg’s hold, hoisting his legs onto the couch, so he can shuffle in closer. “Really, thank you.”

Greg smiles, turning so he is facing Louis front on, small and vulnerable beside him. He lifts a hand, his eyes gazing on into Louis’, and stokes a thumb across the pink of Louis’ cheeks. “Really,” he murmurs, his other hand resting on Louis’ thigh. “You are incredibly handsome, Louis Tomlinson. Like unbelievably so.” His words are long, drawn out, as he moves in closer to the younger male. His hand is gentle against Louis’ cheek, and Greg can’t help but notice the way Louis leans instinctively into the touch, yearning for more. 

Their breath mingle together without thought, Louis breathing in every scent of the other male, while Greg does the same. Their fingers are twinned, perfectly gliding along with one another, and Louis can feel the way he’s leaning to get closer to Greg, and Greg’s doing the same to him. “Thank you,” Louis repeats, because really, there’s nothing he’s loved more than Greg James telling him he’s beautiful. Around them, the flat is quiet, lights dimmed down upon entrance. Louis shuffles himself in closer, and he feels his nose bump gently against Greg’s.

And then their lips touch softly, barely a brush. It’s soft, non-existent, simply a breath of air. But Greg’s hold on his hand steadies, his fingers becoming tighter. “Louis,” Greg murmurs against Louis’ lips, his voice being swept away, “I’m going to kiss you now.”

And Louis only smiles against Greg’s lips, his fingers wrapping tightly around Greg’s own. The movement is small, but Louis nods slightly, as Greg moves himself closer, his eyes falling close.

Their lips move slow, Louis falling completely pliant under Greg’s control. It’s like fireworks exploding inside him, Greg’s tongue sketching the line of his lips, and Louis feels himself falling back against the couch. Though, Greg’s lips are still on his, his hands cradling Louis’ cheeks as he kisses gently into his mouth, his tongue licking gently against Louis’ own. Louis mewls, his breath hitchy, and finds himself laying down atop the couch. 

Louis’ eyes flutter open, dazed, and Greg is above him, beautiful like nothing he’s ever seen before. Greg slots between Louis’ thighs, his hands resting beside Louis’ head. “You’re beautiful,” Greg whispers, pressing the pad of his thumb to Louis’ bottom lip, and wiping away the shine. Because really, Greg cannot imagine someone more gorgeous, than Louis Tomlinson.

“You didn’t have to kiss me tonight,” Louis says quietly, smiling up at Greg hazily. His hand is resting in Greg’s hair, tangling his fingers idly within the strands, loving how soft it is. His breathing is ragged, chest strained. “Really, it wasn’t necessary.”

Greg looks down at Louis fondly, kissing him softly on the forehead. His eyes are brimming happiness, unable to contain himself. “But I really wanted too.”


End file.
